The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method for manufacturing the same, more particularly to a method for welding a face member to a main body of the golf club head.
A golf club head having a front opening closed by a face plate or face member is well known in the art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese parent application publication No. 2008-173293.
In recent years, on the other hand, a welding robot is widely used in the processes for manufacturing various industrial products including golf club heads.
In the case of a product in which it is difficult to remove a protruding part of the weld bead because the protruding part is formed inside the product and hard to access after welded, fundamentally, the welding robot is programmed such that a uniform weld bead is formed along the welding seam with a small protruding part protruding inside the product. Therefore, there is a possibility of making the protruding part overly small, and in the worst case, the joint strength becomes insufficient. Hollow golf club heads such as wood-type hollow metal golf club heads are just such a product.
The present inventor changed in thinking so as to make active use of a weld bead in order to improve performance of the golf club head while increasing the joint strength at the same time, and the present invention was accomplished.